war40kdarkmilleniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Orks
' ' Orks are a xenos species known for their violent and aggressive behaviour. They are greatest among the Orkoids or Greenskin species, dominating their cousins the Gretchins. before you read further almost anything written here is bs or at least missing alot of information Etymology and Inspiration The word "Ork", is a variant spelling of "Orc". Orc, according to Tolkien, means demon. He took it directly from the Old English/Saxon-Frisian orc, orc-neas, þyrs, this in turn coming from the latin Orcus. Orcus was the Latins' Guardian of Hell but was the term was also used as a metonym for hell itself. Like all Orc/Ork species in the fantasy setting Orks are inspired from Tolkien's fantasy legendarium. A legendarium made famous by the Novels "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" Dark Millennium Orks are confirmed to be in Dark Millennium. Their playablity is unconfirmed but due to being an iconic part of the Warhammer 40,000 lore, it is safe to assume that they're playable. Ork boyz have been seen in video clips and screenshots. With them, we've seen Ork vehicles such as the Trukk, Bomma and Chopper, as well as the weapons Shootas and Choppas. Nature Orks are seen as savage, warlike, and crude by the major powers. This is in part true Orks are intrinsically warlike, it drives the Ork psyche, physicality and behaviour. This is because the Orks owe their conception to the hands of the Olds Ones who created the Krork, the first Orks, as well as other war oriented species like the Jokaero, as weapons to fight against the first Daemons in the later years of their reign. The Orks were created to be the most efficient killing machines ever made, they lives for the fight. War art is so defining of the race that Orks are born with instinctive knowledge of warfare in their DNA. The smartest of them, the Oddboys, have a larger capacity to comprehend infomation. Great Ork warships like the Space Hulk, exceed the combat capability of any individual ship in the Imperial Navy. This ability to know about combat exists on the genetic level; that fact is unknown to most races of the galaxy, even the Orks themselves do not know it. Reproduction Orks have prospered throughout time and are the most numerous race in the galaxy. This can largely be attributed to their method of reproduction; Orks release fungal spores, which grow into a plant-like womb underground that nourishes the bodies of the various Orkoid species through photosynthesis. This is the entire basis of the Orkoid ecosystem, producing first Squigs, then Snotlings who cultivate the Squigs and the fungus they feed on, then Gretchin to build the settlements, and finally the Orks themselves who assume leadership over the Gretchin,Snotlings and Squigs. This means that where-ever the Orks go, they will have an abundance of food, and slaves, essentially acting as an Orkoid ecosystem that supports them as they go on their Waaaghs! Orks release spores throughout their lives, but release them massively at the moment of death. Without a nearby population of Orks, the fungus will eventually start the Orkoid life cycle anew. Decades after weathering an Ork Waaagh! settlements on a planet can find themselves faced with an unexpected attack from feral Ork tribes coming out of the wilderness. History Creation The Orks were one of the last races the Old Ones created. Unlike the early forms which were created to comprehend culture as well as war, the later species were created for war. The very warlike nature of Orks was supposed to defend them from the demonic horde known as the Enslavers. They equipped them with very sturdy and durable forms, allowing them to dominate any possible foe through sheer tenacity and numbers. Eldar Empire At the age of the Eldar Empire the extermination of any race or species, especially ones created by their own creators, was seen as a grave vice. As a result the Eldar killed many but left some cultures on isolated feral worlds and regions. The fall killed many Orks, but in the Chaos of galactic anarchy the Orks dominated, becoming one of the greatest factions in the history of the galaxy. Humanity Humanity encountered Orks clans, the Freebooterz and the Blood Axes, sometime during the Dark Age of Technology, they showed themselves to be skilled in the art of war and proved to be good mercenaries as well as enemies. During the Age of Strife knowledge of the Orks was almost lost but mankind met them once again in early days of the Emperor's Great Crusade. The Ork galactic power came to an end with the Ullanor Crusade, when the Emperor of Mankind and his Primarches look the last Ork 'governed' region of the galaxy, Ullanor. Since then the Orks have waged numerous wars against humanity. 41st Millennium, the Age of Ending The Orks are growing in number and more and more worlds are lost to the Waaagh every passing year. The Third War of Armageddon rages on, for centuries now the Orks have waged a century long battle on the world’s continents. Should the Orks ever take the Armageddon subsector the Imperium of Man will be lost. Screenshots 1203858-singlejet.jpg 1045125-wh40k online conceptalt.jpg Orktank.jpg 74a8d6b1bf35da49445a6ee.jpg Dark Millenium 2 BoLS.jpg Trivia * Orks, Eldar and Necrons are the only three major Old Kind races left in the Galaxy. there also a forth race....so whoops who wrote this is lacking info.. but that race is notplayable in any of the games thus appearently they dont excist? References Navigation Category:Greenskins Category:Faction Category:Greenskins Category:Faction